Fireflies
by Cryssy-miu
Summary: When a nightmare frightens Kirby from sleep, he bumps into his friend, and gets a bit of insight about his guardian, and even nature. R&R Hopeless family/friend fluff. Non slash


It was a dark night in Dreamland; the kind where a tyrant of blue and black mixed together to form a dreary colour tinge in the canvas of the night sky. The stars and glowing flying little specks on the hill tops were all that illuminated the moonless night.

Meta Knight shivered quietly from the cold and pulled his cape closer, trekking over the hills just on the outside of town. He pondered the day's events for a brief moment. The typical days of the childrens' play cut to an abrupt end when Dedede's monster invaded, again trying to capture Kirby. He noted some struggles the baby star warrior seemed to have when fighting the beast. Perhaps some private training sessions with the two of them would do him well. If Kirby would just warm up to him a bit more. They rarely interacted, thus it was hard to determine what the fluff ball felt for him.

The elder star warrior continued his small hike, dimly realizing he was being followed. Subtly, whilst still keeping up a steady pace, Meta Knight sheathed the Galaxia, hoping to frighten off the possible dangerous threat, sighting a small shadow behind a tree. He heard the sound of gentle pitter-patters from the tiny feet, and immediately relaxed, putting his sword away. Pretending to be oblivious to the small form following him, he turned step and began walking back to the direction of the village, smirking at the pride he was sure Kirbny felt for "fooling him."

"Shouldn't you be in bed, little one?"

"Puyo!" The infant yelped in surprise, coming crashing out of the bushes, and close to Meta Knight's feet. There were tears in his eyes.

"I am not mad." Though Meta Knight knew the source of the child's crying was from the previous nightmare he had seen Kirby struggle with only moments before he took his walk. It had taken everything Meta Knight had not to enter the house when his fatherly instincts took over, but he forced himself to stand on the side lines and leave Kirby alone. It was for his own good.

"P-puyo.." Kirby trembled a bit, a few more tears falling; seems the nightmare was a bad one.

Seeing no one was around at the moment, and willing to offer the young warrior a hint of comfort and affection, he placed a gloved hand on the pinky's head. "I knew it was a bad one."

Kirby blinked, babbling in confusion. How did he know about the nightmare?

"I watch you often, little one," was Meta Knight's off handed response, as he watched the dance of fireflies in the distance. He studied Kirby's reaction to see what he thought of that, but the puff ball was too engrossed in the flying glowing specks that Meta Knight was just as fixated on.

"Puyo.." His body followed his floppy feet over towards the hill top decorated with fireflies, as his nubby pink hands reached out towards the flitting insects. Of course, they skittered right out of his fingers. "Puyo!" Getting frustrated, he chased them over the grassy tops, swiping at the air to grab at the glowing treasures. They all got away. Finally, he plumped down with a despondent sniffle.

"You're doing it wrong." The child blinked, seeing the elder knight suddenly at his side, watching the fireflies. "You must not be so eager or so rough." Cape flowing behind him, Meta Knight whipped out a hand and gently gathered the unsuspecting insect in the palm of his hand, touching its small wings, before handing it to the excited pink baby at his side.

Kirby balanced the delicate gem on the tip of a pink finger, giggling as it crawled up his arm. The insect flitted its wings a few moments, then fluttered over towards him, perching on the centre of the startled child's face. He could hear his masked friend chuckle gently beside him, a mysterious glint in the yellow gaze.

"Seems it knows who to trust." He watched the pink puff spin towards him a bit, a hand at his chest in questioning, as if to say 'me?' "Puyo?"

"Who else is here?" Meta Knight asked, a smile underneath the heavy silver armour. He watched in light hearted amusement as Kirby excitedly chased the swarm of fluttering glows. He watched as the youngster pounced impressively high into the air, scooping up an _armful_ of silver glows.

"Puyo!" He was so proud.

Uncharacteristically, Meta Knight found himself beaming with pride under his mask, but he kept his level headed voice. "Very good." He motioned for Kirby to let the insects go, and the infant did as he was told, gazing into the sky as the fireflies seemed to follow the stars.

"Puyo..." Kirby babbled, the majestic twinkle of a distant star intriguing the young warrior. He hopped up high in the air, grabbing at the sparkles. Was he really attempting to grab a _star?_

Meta Knight watched him flail in the sky for a bit, deciding it best that Kirby figure out for himself that he couldn't quite reach a star. Sure enough, as he had with the fireflies, the pinky plunked down sadly in the ground, eyeing the cosmos with adoration and longing. "Why don't we do for a little walk?" He took the child's hand, hoping to convey as much affection in the simple every day gesture as he could.

They walked for about ten minutes, and Meta Knight noted the way the little puff seemed to curl into his side a bit in a Kirby-cuddling way. Perhaps he had warmed to him enough for them to start his training. He let go of his hand once they reached a field of flowers, and even more fireflies.

"Puyo!" Kirby quickly scurried off in exuberant childish joy at the sea of flowers and tiny glowing bugs. "Puyo-puyooo!" And he was off, grabbing at bugs, sniffing at the petal gems.

"This field is a very beautiful part of Dreamland," Meta Knight began, as if the child was actually listening, "I come here often to think, and I get a better view of the land from here. It is a beautiful piece of land I wish to preser-" He was cut off, suddenly finding himself staring close up to the flowers and blades of grass, as the playful pink tot climbed up his back, trying to reach a firefly just inches away from Meta Knight's face.

"Puyo-puyo!" Kirby giggled, the firefly kissing his face. He giggled more, looking down at the elder star warrior's face, which seemed a little startled.

Meta Knight smirked a rare and playful smirk, knocking Kirby's feet out from under him, and abruptly turning on his back, causing Kirby to tumble on his stomach, near his face.

"Puyo!" Kirby giggled, his playful grin turned to a gentle and affectionate one, as he pressed his face against the side of the elder star warrior's mask.

Meta Knight stiffened a bit, unknown of what to do with the foreign loving touch of a child, as the pink puff rested the lower part of his face against his mask, mumbling a few "puyo"s dreamily. He relaxed a bit at the new touch; it was certainly different than the touch of blades and knifes and punches, but he liked it. He always did wonder what it felt like to be a guardian and a fatherly figure to this young tot.

"Puyo," Kirby purred, snuggling into the warmth of of the older warrior, sucking on his little pink hand. Surely he'd have good dreams now...

Meta Knight found himself smiling in endearment, thankful no one could see under the mask, but then, he didn't care. "Sleep well, little warrior to be." He pulled his cape over the infant for warmth; there was no point going back home now. After all, what better place to sleep than a bed of flowers? Tired himself, he laid back in the soft flowers, Kirby tucked protectively under a fold of his cape. It was hard for him to understand the strange warm feeling of love tucked deep in the vast secretive pool of his heart, and it was an emotion he wasn't quite used to, but it was one he could get used to. Maybe even one he was missing. Who knew? Some things were just best unknown.

For now, he simply laid back and slept beside the sweet baby star warrior, surrounded by the many beauties of nature; the flowers; the stars; and, of course, the fireflies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Just an adorable little tidbit I had in my head that NEEDED to be written...or I'd explode That happens to me sometimes..._

_I was inspired by a cute little fic on deviantART with Kirby attempting to catch butterflies, though that scene was short, and I simply ADORED this "Only Hope" one on FF, so I thought of making one myself._

_This is not a slash. It is just your typical master/student father/child relationship_

_Enjoy. I know I failed at Meta Knight's personality. He's a toughie, like Zim)_


End file.
